This invention refers to systems for the remote assistance of operators, of the type capable of providing an operator, engaged in complex assembly, inspection, repair and similar operations, with information in real time relating to the operating conditions and instructions regarding the movements and actions to take.
The work of qualified operators often requires a considerable variety of information which must be taken into consideration at the moment in which these operators are working, for example, on a machine or industrial process. The known systems for assisting these operators envisage a remote control station, managed by a second operator and/or by a central computer, in communication with the first operator by means of the use of video cameras and microphones. The first operator may also be equipped with a portable computer connected to the central station.
However, these known systems are difficult to use and are not very flexible, particularly in those cases in which the assisted operator needs to continuously keep various operating parameters under control while he is engaged in an operating stage, or in cases in which there is limited space for movement.